


When Did This Happen?

by memoriesofrain



Series: Hanceome week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanceome Week 2016, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Humor, Hunk is wonderful, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but they are, familiarity, nobody knows they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you mean they're together? I thought they were just really close!</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>No one knew Hunk and Lance were together and Lance is homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did This Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Hanceome Week: Familiarity/Homesickness

It was a regular day for the team, and by that Lance and Keith were having some kind of spat. Again. The group could mostly ignore it but it was still distracting to happen at the table while everyone was trying to eat after practice.

“I don’t see what your problem is,” Lance said, crossing his arms. “It was one mistake that won’t happen next time.”

Keith growled and it was a wonder that smoke hadn’t started coming out of his mouth. “If that was a real situation I could have been injured, then what would you have done?” He asked.

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Get you to safety, duh.”

“That’s not the point, you need to be more careful, you can’t just say sorry if you make a mistake like that in real life, Lance.”

Lance scowled. “And you’re just going to ignore that you let me get hit after you accidently got hit?”

“When you were supposed to be watching my back,” Keith mumbled, taking a bite of his food.

Lance rolled his eyes. “You know what, whatever, be mad at me.” He quickly stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth before standing up and walking over to Hunk, who’d tried to stay out of the argument this time. Hunk didn’t like getting yelled at. Flopping himself as best he could across Hunk’s back, he heaved a sigh. No one said anything but they gave the pair odd looks.

“Can we go?” Lance asked, drawing random designs against Hunk’s back. He was already cooling down from his spat with Keith and just felt drained now.

“I’m almost done,” Hunk said, taking his last bite. “To the place?”

Lance gave Hunk a small smile. “Yeah, is that okay?”

Hunk smiled reassuringly at him. “Of course it is, do want to walk or can I carry you?”

“You would?” Lance’s eyes practically sparkled at the offer.

“Of cour-“ Hunk’s statement was cut off with a grunt as Lance threw himself into Hunk’s arms. It was a good thing that Lance was practically a bean pole or he might have knocked them over. “Just like Anita’s wedding?”

“If she gets to be carried over the threshold so do I,” Lance said, wrapping his arms easily around Hunk’s neck.

Hunk laughed. “Most people would wait for their spouse to do that.”

Lance gave him a thoughtful look. “Well if that’s what we have to do, do you know any alien wedding ceremonies?”

Hunk snorted and shifted Lance’s body in his arms. “We’re not getting married.”

“Yet,” Lance added with a soft blush.

Hunk gave him a soft smile and leaned his head down to rub his nose against Lance’s. “Yeah, not yet.”

The two walked out of the room unaware at the bewildered stares from the other people in the room. Keith was the first one to speak up.

“What just happened?” Keith asked, looking around at everyone in hopes of finding an answer.

“I think Hunk and Lance are getting hitched,” Pidge said, pushing their glasses up.

“But, when did this happen?” Shiro asked.

Coran hummed softly. “Well, they’ve always been close. I had assumed it was a cultural thing until I saw that no one else was participating in the activities.”

“Activities?” Allura asked. How had she gotten so far out of the loop?

“Well they’ve always snuggled and hugged a lot,” Pidge said. “At the Garrison it was more likely that you’d see them together and close than by themselves.”

“They’ve known each other for a long time, correct?” Coran asked. “Perhaps they actually are betrothed to each other.”

“Holy quiznak, are they?” Keith whispered. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Hunk carried Lance and then his mind just pasted a dress on Lance. What the hell?

Allura looked at the table with a lost look. “But why didn’t they tell us?” she asked.

Shiro shrugged. “I suppose the only thing we can do is be supportive,” Shiro said. “Maybe they just didn’t feel comfortable telling us.”

“Nope, you’re wrong,” Lance’s voice echoed throughout the room causing everyone to jump. “We thought you guys all knew we were together and were just trying to be respectful or something. Which is cool, but when you come from a family like mine, you’re used to being hassled about relationships.”

“Yeah, sorry guys,” Hunk chimed in, though he didn’t really sound like he was sorry.

“Oh, it’s fine really,” Allura reassured. “But perhaps we should have some team bonding time, really get to know each other better.”

“Sounds great, but can it wait a while?” Hunk asked. “Lance and I are taking a moment, if that’s okay.”

“Perfectly alright, paladin, how about we meet in the common area in an hour,” Coran said cheerfully.

“Sounds good to us,” Hunk said. “We’ll talk to you all in a little while.”

* * *

 Hunk and Lance sat side-by-side, Lance’s head leaning against Hunk’s shoulder. Around them, the map of the universe casted a soft glow. Lance reached a hand out to brush against the hologram of Earth. “Do you think they miss us as much as we miss them?” Lance asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Of course they do,” Hunk said, pulling Lance closer to him. “And when we do get home, they’ll throw a giant party where both of our families will be there and your abuela will insist that we need to get married that day and it’ll be wonderful.”

Lance smiled softly and pressed a kiss against Hunk’s shoulder. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
